


When The Light Has Gone Out

by Katefluff2907



Category: Death in Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katefluff2907/pseuds/Katefluff2907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille and Richard have broken up. She says it was due to work but the rest of the team aren't so sure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Light Has Gone Out

**Author's Note:**

> Not the happiest story but will be shorter than the last and then I can write happier stuff!

Everyone knew. The Saint Marie Police Force's couple had broken up and so had the station's atmosphere.  
Richard was always trying to smile at her but she would only grimace back.  
Fidel kept patting her back but she would always shy away.  
Dwayne kept trying to look in her eyes but a defensive shield always covered the feelings down in there.  
She never looked at Richard for it would make the pain stronger than unbearable.  
She never looked at Fidel for it would make the desire to tell stronger than uncontrollable.  
She never looked at Dwayne for it would make her envy of happy people more than unexcusable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fidel knew it wasn't down to work. They always got along at work and they agreed on most things most of the time. One night he looked down on her desk. Standing out like a red star in the sky was a folder:

Patrick Davison  
Criminal  
Crimes Comitted: Theft, Drug dealing and Sexual Assault

Fidel's heart skipped a beat. He knew what was wrong with Camille and he knew how to help her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Camille was surprised when Fidel told her he knew. What he thought he knew.  
It never got as far as Davison intended. She was in self defense class.  
She couldn't deal with the pain of knowing that she had escaped while girls half her age hadn't. That's why she broke up with Richard.

She didn't feel worthy.

Fidel made her have therapy sessions with Juliet (who had become a therapist).  
He felt right, helping her.  
He was a hero in many ways.

Richard found out.  
He wasn't angry.  
How could he be?  
She was his soul mate.  
He was hers.  
They were meant to be.

They got back together  
As he eased her guilt

Dwayne arrested Davison.  
He is also a hero.  
Maybe a bit too relaxed to take it on full time.

When a light goes out,  
Never shy away from that.  
Try and fight it,  
Make it better than what it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I was wondering if you could let me know if I should do another part exploring the difficulties Camille and Richard go through, can you let me know in the comments if it's a good idea?


End file.
